


She's a sheep

by yukirei



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wonders if he could ever make her smile like that when he compares her to a sheep</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a sheep

“Mary! Oi, Maaaaaary!”

She hates that nickname. She wishes she can shove it down that stupid monkey’s throat and never hear it again. She doesn't like being compared to an animal, especially with Shun near enough to hear it. So she scowls at Chizuru, wanting to wipe that annoying smile off his face.

“Stop calling me that!” her lips press together into a tight line and she glares at the monkey.

Chizuru pouts but doesn’t give up. He continues with his nickname calling even repeating the reason why he chose it. Masaki thinks it’s very much a Chizuru-thing to do. She’s so mad. And embarrassed because Shun is there with them. And she doesn’t want Shun thinking she is anything like an animal.

No. She definitely doesn't want that.

So she and Chizuru argue, like always.

And like always, Shun intervenes. Because it’s Shun and he doesn’t like it when people fight. He’s so very kind like that.

“I think it’s a cute name. It fits Masaki-chan too.” He says in his gentle voice, angelic smile in place. Chizuru nods and Masaki bites her lower lip as Shun continues. “And I like sheep. Don’t you think they’re cute? And all that wool, it seems like it would be so nice to hug them.”

And just like that being compared to a sheep doesn’t seem all that bad because if Shun likes them then…he should like things—or persons—that remind him of sheep too, right?

So she smiles and sticks to Shun, both of them now talking about sheep and other things that Shun thinks is cute.

And Chizuru wonders if he could ever make Masaki smile like that when he compares her to a sheep.


End file.
